Race On
by Angelfish-Smile
Summary: Andrew and the rest of Carson racing go to the First Annual MotoCross Grand Race and find that the new crew on the Johnson team more than they bargained for...Can Andrew find romance in between outracing the Johnson's and avoiding them?on PERM HIATUS
1. Problems

Part 1: Problems   
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned in this story nor do I own the movie Motorcrossed; Disney owns them. So don't you dare try to sue me!  
  
Dean sighed and put his head in his hands, "I'm so tired."  
"Yeah well in between avoiding Andi and crashing your bike I'm not surprised." Andrew laughed and turned his cap around so it was backwards, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.   
Dean groaned and rubbed his temples; "I haven't got any good practices since we started going out."  
"What's the matter?" Jason asked as he came into the room, grease galore all over him. As if it had just hit him he leaned over and whispered to his brother, "Dean's got Andi on the brain?"  
The older boy nodded and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a cold coke, "So you guys excited? We're going to go to our first competition since you joined, Dean."   
As if his headache had never existed Dean's head sprang up, "Yep! I can't wait. What about you? I mean you're the lead on Carson Racing. Nervous?"  
"Nope, not really." Andy stopped and gulped down the rest of the Coke. As he crumbled up the can he sighed, "Ok so I'm totally nervous. I keep thinking to myself: You're going to break your leg. You're going to crash and burn. You're going to lose. You suck."  
The back door opened and Andrea came strutting in dirt smudged on her cheeks, her now mid length hair pulled back in a low ponytail, "What'cha all doing?"   
Dean grunted and banged his head on the tabletop. As he tried to do it a second time Andi stuck her hand out and grabbed his head, "What's the matter?"  
"Nothing." He lied and jumped out of the chair and ran upstairs to his room that he had been using for the past 3 months.  
Andi raised her eyebrows put her hands on her hips and looked at her twin brother, who just looked at her and burped, she made a face, "That was disgusting Andrew. What's the matter with Dean? He's been acting kind of jumpy lately. Is there something bothering him?"  
Jason choked on his soda and spit it all over the floor, laughing, "You could say that. It's a little bug in his head."  
"Jason!" Andy smacked him upside the head, "Shut up." He paused and looked at Andi, "So you ready for the tournament?"  
Andi nodded, "Yeah more than ready. But hey look I'm exhausted. I'm going to go to bed. Oh yeah I'm not hungry so don't wake me up for dinner, I had a big lunch."  
Jason and Andrew stood there in silence for the next few minutes.  
"So Andy?"   
"Yeah what?"   
"You wanna play Nintendo?"   
"Sure…. why not. Mario Cart?"   
"Yep."  
Many video games and losses later Andy yawned and took of his shirt and pants and slipped into his bed in his boxers.   
He ran his fingers through his hair and turned on his side facing away from Dean, whose bed was on the other side of the room, and looked out the window.   
He looked at the full moon and the bright stars. It sort of freaked him out a little for Andrea and Dean to be going out. Andi was his twin and Dean…well was sort of like a brother. And ever since they were an official 'couple' Dean had become a space case and Andrea had grown distant from him. His twin, his partner in crime, his best friend, had become an acquaintance.   
Andy sighed and closed his eyes and realized it wasn't the fact that they were together that freaked him; it was the fact that HE, Andrew Carson, didn't have a girlfriend. Sure he had a few girlfriends, but they were more like one-night stands or dates. They hardly ever lasted for up to 2 weeks. What was the matter with him? Why couldn't he find her? Why couldn't he get a 'real' girlfriend?   
Andy snarled to himself as he felt tears stream down his face, 'I'll find her. Soon…. I'll find the perfect woman for me…. real soon…. Hopefully….'and with that Andrew drifted into an unmerciful slumber.   
  
~~~End Chapter~~~  
Well I look this over and I realize how short this is. I'm really sorry! I promise I'll try to make the next one longer. Well if you wouldn't mind reviewing I'd really appreciate it!  
Angelfish-SMile 


	2. Kana and Mikay

Part 2: Carson and Johnson Racing  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned in this story nor do I own the movie Motorcrossed; Disney owns them. So don't you dare try to sue me!  
  
The Johnson's household….  
"Davey Wavy!" Mikay laughed in a sing songy voice, trying to desperately wake her big brother up. David groaned and hid his head under his pillow. "David time to get up bro! You gotta go practice and sign in!" She pulled on his pillow her anger growing, "David don't make me call mom!"   
"Shut up you cow!" He groaned again and slapped her hand away.   
"Kana get your ass out of bed this instant or I'll call for mom!" She turned towards the door, "MOM!"  
David shot out of bed and put his hand over her mouth, silencing her, "Ok I'm up!"  
A smirk lit up her face as he pulled his hand away. She walked out the door and back towards the garage. As mechanist she had to make sure everything was ready for the race today, or she'd be in for one long lecture from her step dad.   
Mikayla Lina or Mikay Lynn was the mechanist for the Johnson Motocross Team, and her brother Kawika Kana or David Shawn was the 180 rider. When their mother married Phillip Johnson, he felt obliged to hire them. They loved racing but when they were forced to move from their wonderful home in Honolulu, Hawaii to Connecticut they both became heart broken. They didn't fit in with the kids at school and changed their names so the teasing would go down a little, but the fact that they were Hawaiian beach bums gone Motocrossed didn't help at all.   
"Hello there Kayla, how are you doing this morning dear?" Mikay flinched as Phillip addressed her.  
"It's Mikay and don't call me dear if you would mind Phillip." She walked passed him and into the trailer the bikes were in. She nodded at Gregory Fletcher, the 250 rider.   
"Hey there Mikers!" Mikay rolled her eyes at Josh one of the other riders attempted to flirt with her. "So you and David ready for the competition?"   
She nodded, "I am, but David is a mystery. I mean I had to drag him outta bed."  
They all laughed a little at that. But stopped as David walked into the room all suited up and a glazed over look on his face. He plopped down next to his bike and yawned, and just like that he was fine. The sleepiness had gone away and he was rearing to go. So five minutes later when everyone was packed in the trailer and the car started he was the happiest man alive.   
"Oh god Dave you're a loon." Mikay said as he jumped up and screamed in joy.   
  
"Dean, Andrea wake up!" Jason yelled and walked up the stairs. He started towards his sister's room first.   
Opening the door, expecting to see Andi asleep in bed, he was very shocked. Dean was standing there a very relaxed look on his face as Andrea hugged him. Jason laughed lightly to himself.  
"Guys you may want to hurry before Andrew leaves without us." They parted and Andi gave Jason such an icy look he shivered, "What?"   
Dean and Jason headed down stairs while Andrea finished getting her things together.  
"What was that about?" Jason smirked and hopped on the couch next to a fidgeting Andy.   
Dean hung his head, "Just sorting out some things that's all."   
Andrew fidgeted again and crossed his legs before pulling his sweater sleeves lightly.   
"Andy?" Dean asked with a laugh.  
"Hmmm…. what?" Andrew looked up.  
"Dude are you ok?" Dean laughed.  
Jason shook his head, "Dean what kid of question is that? We all know he isn't."  
Andrew shook his head, "I'm fine. Where's Andi?"  
"Right here." Andrea called, as she came to the foot of the stairs, "So let's go then, where's mom and dad?"  
"They're waiting for us outside." Andrew said and jumped to his feet. "So come on already! We got a whole day's drive ahead!"   
"Sheesh you'd think he was excited." Dean laughed and followed behind the running Andrew.   
"Ya…" Andrea said and weaved her arm through his.   
Jason gagged at the sight, "Yuck. I hope I don't get stuck next to you two on the ride there."   
Andrea stuck her tongue out at him, "Naaah!"  
"Come on guys!" Andrew yelled as he hopped into the front seat.   
Laughing lightly they got in the side door.   
~~~End Chapter~~~  
Well I look this over and I realize how short this is. I'm really sorry! I promise I'll try to make the next one longer. Well if you wouldn't mind reviewing I'd really appreciate it!  
Angelfish-Smile  
  
Mikayla= mi kay la  
Mikay pronounced like Mickey, Mikers = me kers  
Kana= Kawwna  
Kawika= Kaw week a  
Lina= Lean a 


	3. Mechanical Friendship

Part 3: Mechanical Friendship  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned in this story nor do I own the movie Motorcrossed; Disney owns them. So don't you dare try to sue me!  
  
The Johnson's....  
  
"Are you gonna go sign us up or what Phil'?" David said and started unloading the bikes.  
  
Phillip rolled his eyes at the back of David's head and gave a small snort, "You'll sign your own lazy ass up!"  
  
David tensed and stopped unloading, without turning around he replied with his thick accent, "I don't appreciate being spoke to that way Phillip."  
  
"Oh shut up mama's boy." Phillip snarled at his stepson, he opened his mouth to retort something more but stopped as Mikay walked around the corner, her mother falling close behind.  
  
"Honey there you are!" Phillip instantly walked towards his wife and hugged her.  
  
Mikay frowned as she came next to David as he roughly unloaded the bikes, "What's the matter?"  
  
David stopped unloading and glanced at her with a small smile, "Sometimes I wish we didn't sign that damn contract 'Kay."  
  
Mikay sighed and was about to speak more on the subject but stopped as another convo drove up next to there's. She glanced at the side, at the name, and elbowed her brother, "Is it just me or is that our doom?"  
  
David ignored her not up for another mind game, which seemed very deadly as Mikay opened her mouth and let out a screech, "KANA!"  
  
David flinched and pushed her lightly out of his way. Mikay growled under her breath and pulled her auburn hair into a ponytail, and slipping on her mechanic gear.  
  
David chose this time to look at where his sister had formally been looking. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw as he saw the one boy he had been dreading step out. Andrew Carson. It was almost an obsession for his fa-Phillip. He wanted David to beat him so badly, that both himself and Mikay had spent endless nights trying to find a way to beat Carson racing. Mostly against their will, more for Phillip's demands.  
  
Mikay kicked him in the shin with a grunt, "You know it's rude to stare."  
  
David laughed as he looked at his sister, "I swear your going to make some Motocross boy a very happy man someday." He grabbed a towel and wiped the grease off her cheek.  
  
She rolled her eyes and looked towards where the others were. She grinned as she noticed their mechanic, "He's a shrimp..." She paused, "Though I shouldn't discriminate should I?"  
  
"Nope you shouldn't!" Greg said scaring the wits out of her as he snuck up behind her. She turned around and gave him a 'what-the-hell-are- you-talking-about-tell-me-now' look. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "The kid's broken tones of records, even a world record."  
  
Mikay gaped slightly, "Oh my...wow. Hey I think I'm gonna go talk to him...what's his name?"  
  
Greg opened his mouth but was interrupted by Josh as he slung his arm over her shoulders, "I'll introduce ya babe! I know the Carson's real well!"  
  
He led her somewhat unwillingly towards the camp.  
  
Just as they reached it she looked at him suspiciously, "What's his name?"  
  
Josh grinned, "You'll get a kick outta it, he's a Carson babe, Jason."  
  
Mikay looked ahead of them to see some guys getting dressed in their racing gear. A small smile played on her lips as she got closer.  
Andrew looked up as he saw one of his former comrades from the races walk up to the camp. He pulled his shirt over his head and nudged Dean, "Hey look it's Snail."  
  
Dean grunted as if he didn't hear him and tried his best to hide from Andrea's prying eyes as he dressed.  
  
Andrew shrugged and walked towards Josh, pulling Jason along with him. As he reached him, he noticed the girl he had in his arms. She looked as if she was going to bite his head off or castrate him, either way.  
  
"Snail?" Andrew said and kept his eyes slightly on the girl, slightly on the red headed man.  
  
Josh looked at him with glee in his eyes, "Hey Carson! Wuz up Jase?"  
  
Jason crossed his arms and looked as if he was pouting slightly, "Snail...still doing your own work on the 'darlings'?"  
  
Josh laughed and pushed the girl forward slightly, "Naw now we got the babeness to do it for me! Guys this is Johnson's new mechanic."  
  
Mikay rolled her eyes, "I have a name ya know."  
  
Andrew finally got a good look at her. Auburn hair, tan skin, nice small build, she looked as if she'd be pretty fast on the track, "You race?"  
  
Mikay turned her, deep blue he noted, eyes towards him, "Oh no, my brother does though."  
  
Andrew tilted his head to the side, "What's his name?"  
  
Mikay sighed, "You probably haven't heard of him...his name's Kana..."  
  
Andrew shook his head, "Your right I haven't...is he new?"  
  
Mikay nodded and gave him a small glare, 'He's awful curious. Kinda cute...better than the island boys.'  
  
'Dang she sure is pretty...I wonder if I have a chance,' One of the Carson's thought to himself, 'Dang it Andy's making googly eyes at her, there goes my chance.' Jason groaned as Andrew ran a hand threw his hair with a sigh, "So you're the new mechanic? What's you record for practice assembly?"  
  
"2 minutes." Mikay said causing a grin to spread over Jason's face.  
  
'A girl who knows what she's doing...I like...If I wasn't a shrimpy youngster I might have the hots for her.' He grinned and shook his head, at her apparent wonder, "1 minute, 54 seconds."  
  
Mikay smiled at the younger boy as if he was her brother, "Well now I have a record to beat."  
  
Andrew whined in his throat as he saw the exchange. How was he supposed to get in a girl's good graces if he just sat there?!  
  
Jason nudged him as if reading his thoughts, "Maybe you should go talk to Andi and Dean."  
  
"Oh great...my little brother's sending me to separate the hockey players." Andrew grumbled and nodded to Josh and Mikay, "Nice to meet you, maybe I'll see you around." As he walked away he felt a small weight in his chest become bigger. He wanted to get to know her, that's a fact.  
  
Suddenly he stopped his tracks and looked back at her, "What's your name by the way?"  
  
"Mikay." She said and smiled a little, "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Andrew, Andrew Carson." Andy chuckled a little before turning back and walking to the back of the convo to pry the couple from each other.  
  
Jason watched the exchange between the two and a little imaginary light bulb flashed over his head. An almost satanic grin spread over his lips before he quickly brushed it away to avoid suspicion. Looking to Josh he noticed that the boy had an arm around Mikay's shoulders, "You a couple Snail?"  
  
Mikay blinked a little before grimacing and pushing Josh's arm off of her, "Of course we aren't."  
  
Josh moved to put his arm over her shoulder again, "Ah come on babe, don't deny it. I thought your mom taught you better then to lie."  
  
Mikay rolled her eyes at him, "Oh I'm so sure." She paused for a second before looking to Jason, "Snail? Why do you call him snail?"  
  
Jason grinned widely and Josh looked crestfallen, "It's a long story. but if you wanna hear it, I'd like to invite you.." He paused and added, "And your family to dinner with us tonight."  
  
Mikay looked to be in thought for a moment, "Sure why not, I mean I'll have to run it by my mom of course, but sure! 'Sides I wanna here all about Josh's 'race' stories."  
  
Josh grumbled something under his breath and a larger grin spread over Jason's face, "Well I have plenty of 'em!"  
  
~~~End Chapter~~~ Thanks for all the reviews! I REALLY appreciate them! I'm sorry this is SO short. I tried honestly I did! Angelfish-Smile 


End file.
